Snow Bunnies
Snow Bunnies is the sixth fanmade case in PetersCorporal's second city, Blue Coasts, as well as the sixth (and second-to-last) one in the Evergreen Tops district. Characters introduced: *Idaho MacMillon (Nora's daughter) Case Background The case starts with Jerry Bryar commenting on how the HQ looks like a mess since Susana Staples and Idaho MacMillon spend their days together. Shortly after, they get instructions to investigate a mysterious death in Evergreen Shore. Upon arriving, they found the corpse of Anton Sumner, a lifeguard who worked at that beach. They later found out that he was also a professional photographer working for Appleton Light Industries. Ned Stephenson also mentioned that his firecrackers would be used on the celebrations for Blue Coasts Day. The murder investigation reached the climax when Lucy Del Valle was convicted for the murder. She explained that Anton was a cocaine dealer and that he had been selling drugs to her aunt, who was now in a coma in hospital, so she tried to kill him at first to get revenge for her aunt but failed. She tried again with the victim's binouclars and succeeded. The Court sentenced her to spend from 30 to 60 months in Blue Coasts Psychiatric Prison Hospital. During that time interval, her sentence would be re-evaluated by the institution staff. The next day, Thomas Ravens asked the player to go with him to Montgomery Appleton's office so that they could tell him to stop hacking their HQ's database and CCTV. Montgomery said that he was busy at the moment but seemed to hint that he had no idea that the police were still being hacked. He asked them to wait until he had some free time, so in the meantime Thomas gave to Hans Rougel a folder with police documents related to Montgomery's company, which he'd found at the photo studio. Hans found out that days after Montgomery's tax scandal, one of his employees had been detained for riots and stolen Thomas' homemade device (the one they'd found at the golf course). However, the issue had been handled by Homer Bryar (Jerry's father) when he was still an officer. He would always get rid of petty cases so the employee was set free and their name was not in any file. After they went back to talk to Montgomery, he revealed that that employee was actually the hacker he'd hired to get revenge on Thomas. However, after the hacker showed Montgomery the device they'd stolen (only to take account of Thomas' capabilities), he thought it was too much and told the hacker to stop. Montgomery did not remember the name either and couldn't find it since they only communicated via e-mail. His actual experts told him that the e-mail account was untraceable and they were unable to find out who it was. Thomas and the player told George Nearnight about this while he listened to a horse race in his earphones. They found it suspicious that the Chief had taken interest in horse races all of a sudden and presumed he was actually listening to something else. Thomas analyzed his phone and found out that in fact he'd been communicating with Nora MacMillon while she was with the MAFIA squad. George provoked a power outage in the HQ so that the hacker couldn't hear that, since they presumed the hacker was a part of MAFIA. He'd thought of this plan and schemed it along with Nora right before she left so that everyone thought she'd gone missing in order to avoid being fired by Everett Sanderson. George had also kept it secret because of the MAFIA mole the player had found out about in the gated community case. When he mentioned this mole, Thomas told the player to go look for Jerry because he had something to tell them. Once the three of them were reunited, Thomas confessed being the MAFIA mole. Jerry was shocked at first but Thomas actually explained that he wasn't actually in MAFIA. He had tried to join the secret society only to gather information for the Blue Coasts Police Department as an undercover agent. Gary Perkins told him via chat that he had to help them get into Montgomery Appleton's house to be accepted in the society so Thomas gave them Homer Bryar's old police badge. Unfortunately, Gary had fooled him and they never contacted Thomas again. Idaho lectured the team about keeping secrets from each other and George told them they had to wait until Nora gave them news. Stats Victim: *'Anton Sumner' (Stabbed in his face with tiny glass shards.) Murder Weapon: *'Binoculars' Killer: *'Lucy Del Valle ' Suspects Cyrus Lemin (Fisher) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Lucy Del Valle (Lifeguard) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks sherry - The suspect works for Appleton Light Industries Suspect's appearance: The suspect is wearing wool Ned Stephenson (Fireboom CEO) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: The suspect is wearing wool Chase Windows (Advertising model) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks sherry - The suspect works for Appleton Light Industries Suspect's appearance: The suspect is wearing wool Montgomery Appleton (Appleton Light Industries CEO) Suspect's profile: The suspect drinks sherry - The suspect works for Appleton Light Industries Suspect's appearance: The suspect is wearing wool Quasi-suspects Thomas Ravens (Digital analyst) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer drinks sherry *The killer is wearing wool *The killer works for Appleton Light Industries *The killer has a Y in their given name *The killer is under 40 years old Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Eyeball slaughter *Investigate Evergreen Shore (Clues: Victim's body, Binoculars, Chumbucket) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Binoculars (Result: Fibers) *Analyze Fibers (8:00:00) *Examine Chumbucket (Result: Fish hook) *Interrogate Cyrus the fisher *Investigate Ski lodge (Clues: Snowy paper, Whistle) *Examine Snowy paper (Result: Faded paper) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Mysterious drawing) *Analyze Mysterious drawing (3:00:00) *Ask Ned Stephenson about the murder *Examine Saliva (Result: Lucy Del Valle's saliva) *See who Lucy Del Valle is *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Lady Snow *Talk to Chase Windows about his work with the victim *Investigate Photo studio (Clues: Trash bin, Glass shards) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Contract) *Examine Signature (Result: Anton Sumner's signature) *Analyze Anton's contract (9:00:00) *Discuss the victim's actions with Montgomery Appleton *Examine Glass shards (Result: Broken bottle) *Analyze Broken bottle (6:00:00) *Investigate Rococo fireplace (Clues: Napkin, E-book reader) *Examine Napkin (Result: Hospital information) *Examine Handwriting (Result: Lucy Del Valle's handwriting) *Return the note to Lucy *Examine E-book reader (Result: Unlocked e-book reader) *Analyze E-book reader (6:00:00) *Quiz Ned Stephenson over the victim's cocaine business *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) 'Chapter 3:' Bunny crisis *Ask Chase Windows what he thinks he's doing *Investigate Studio cameras (Clues: Rabbit, Suitcase) *Examine Blanket (Result: Powder) *Examine Powder (Result: Cocaine) *Analyze Hurt rabbit (5:00:00) *Have a brief talk with Cyrus Lemin *Investigate Lifeguard's chair (Clues: Glue) *Examine Glue (Result: Cryptic message) *Analyze Glue (6:00:00) *Examine Suitcase (Result: Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (8:00:00) *Question Montgomery Appleton about his interest in the victim *Investigate Ski lodge (Clues: Bottle of sherry) *Examine Bottle of sherry (Result: Saliva) *Analyze Saliva (12:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Mobsters and hackers 6 (No stars) 'Mobsters and hackers:' From friend to mole *Tell Montgomery Appleton to stop hacking you *Investigate Photo studio (Clues: Briefcase) *Examine Briefcase (Result: "Police issues" folder) *Analyze Montgomery's folder (6:00:00) *Demand explanations from Montgomery Appleton (Reward: 2,200 coins) *Investigate Rococo fireplace (Clues: Coin locker) *Examine Fingerprints (Result: Anton Sumner's fingerprints) *Examine Torn page (Result: Mail note) *Analyze Tracking number (6:00:00) *Arrest Chase Windows for drug trafficking (Reward: Burger) *Examine George's cellphone (Result: Cellphone unlocked) *Analyze George's cellphone (6:00:00) *See what Thomas has to say (Reward: Disappointed face) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *The case title comes from the idiom "snow bunny" which is used to refer to a person who is just beginning to learn how to ski and is an amateur. Category:Blue Coasts cases Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Featured Cases